Playing with Fire
by Angelhart79
Summary: Inuyasha is injured. Kagome tends to his wounds as always, only this time things heat up. (one shot)


**Playing with Fire**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor/hurt/comfort/angst  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

A story that fits to many genres to pick just two. Although still a romance story with humor it's a tad darker than the other M-rated Inuyasha stories I wrote. But romance and humor overrule, so I picked them once more.

For those of you who already love my stories: Thanks for the reviews and adding me or my stories to your Favorite list. :)

Kagome realizes in this fic that she cannot just compare Inuyasha with a human male. Or expect him to behave as such. She wanted to love a half demon, so she gets a half demon. ;)

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

Suikan = jacket

Hadagi = undershirt

Hakama= pants

Obi = belt

* * *

She had brought a lighter. While attending to his wounds Inuyasha was toying with it. Flicking the switch over and over again. Making the flame appear, disappear and reappear again. Occasionally moving his fingers through the flame. Hissing as he did so because it obviously burned.

Kagome would have thought he would learn from doing so that it hurt. But apparently the knowledge that it was indeed a real fire had a hard time piercing through his thick skull.

She had brought it to make it easier to start a fire. Yet as soon as she displayed the modern world object's functionality Inuyasha had snatched it out of her hands. Amazed by the power of the tiny artifact.

He would not part of it and he took it with him in the storage shed on the hill in Kaede's village where Kagome tended to his injuries.

While cleaning and bandaging his wounds she kept a sharp eye on him. With him lying on a hay bed she was certain that the possibility that he would set the shed on fire was most likely to happen.

"Will you cut it out," she sighed as he burned his fingers once again.

He was about to flick the switch once more when he heard her voice. He looked at her.

"This is amazing, Kagome" He said. "Is it made of dragonsbreath?"

"No, it's made of- " How was she going to explain that? That they drilled in the ground for gas and such. She thought of all the new questions he could come up with and sighed as she answered: "Yes, it's dragonsbreath."

"Amazing." He flicked the thing again. "How long will it last? Indefinitely?"

"Until it's out of fuel. And considering how much you have used it already. This one will not last long anymore."

The wound on his chest was horrible. Any normal human being would be screaming in agony right now, or fainted. Or be dead…

He wasn't even flinching as she taped it up and wound the bandage around it. She held up the rest of the bandaging in front of his eyes. "Cut it for me?" she asked.

Using his claws he cut the fabric with ease. "There are more in your world?"

Moving the remaining part of the bandage around his chest again she sighed once more. He was like a child. Endless questions. Why, why, why. How, how, how.

Looking at him she bit her lip, scolding herself inwardly. How could she blame him. She was living in the future. Five hundred years from now. He had every right to be curious about her world.

It had surprised her really how easy he had accepted everything when he came to visit her world. Cars and TV and bicycles and such. Would she have reacted so calmly in a time jump had she lived here? She could not bring herself to believe she would. She would probably have screamed and crawled under something or if she were him climb up a tree.

Maybe it was because he was a demon. She had screamed when she first saw one. Memories of that centipede still made her shiver. Maybe those cars and busses were demons to him. Just a bit weird ones.

"Plenty," she answered.

"Wow." And he flicked it again.

"You're done."

After her words he immediately pushed the lighter back in her hands and stood up. Pulling his hadagi and his suikan up and dressing himself again.

"Now be careful. You should rest."

He looked at her, his face irritated. "Don't start that again," he snarled. "You know I'm not some mere human. My body heals differently. While you were bandaging, wounds were already closing. I'm only allowing you to do this, for it seems to give you some peace of mind and you yell at me less when you do."

He walked to the door of the shed.

"Inuyasha, come. Please rest. I know that you heal faster, but you should at least allow your body to heal. All that fighting must have been exhausting for you too." She tapped on the hay bed she had made for him.

He looked at it for a moment, but then turned his head away and pushed against the door. Kagome held her breath.

He spun around. "You gotta be kidding me, Kagome!" He turned back to the door again. Trying to shove it open once more.

She knew, however, that it would not move.

She tried to keep her voice as stern as possible. "You need to heal, Inuyasha. If you don't allow your body to do just that, than you leave us – your friends – with no other choice, but to come to your aid."

"That's a load of crap! Don't hold me for a weakling!"

He kicked against the door and when it wouldn't budge he punched against it and then clawed against it.

"It's sealed, Inuyasha. While I was attending to your wounds Kaede and Miroku have sealed this place. They've used many charms. Those charms will not give away. They are meant to keep you here."

He spun around again, baring his fangs at her. "You will open this door, Kagome."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.

"Open. The. Door. Ka-go-me." The tone in his voice was threatening

She remained however seated and closed her eyes even.

He stamped towards her and squatted before her. His right hand grabbing her chin. The pressure of his fingers making her open her eyes. His claws were scratching her, almost.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

She blinked her eyes. _I think I'm deaf now. _He was glaring at her. Growling at her. Baring his fangs. She had seen it before. It wasn't scary anymore. It was a lot of bark and no bite as usual.

But he did get her aggravated. "Don't make me say it," she said calmly but making sure the threat was apparent in her voice..

"You would like that, wouldn't you," he growled. "Subdue me to the ground like that. Without these," he pulled on the beads, "you have no power over me."

"Inuyasha!" She made sure the emphasize his name. "You're behaving like an animal."

There was a glint in his eyes. Angry? Taunting? Wicked? Whatever it was, it was making her a bit uneasy.

"You don't even know what kind of animal, I am. Kagome." He emphasized her name just as she had done with his. Baring his fangs even more.

She had seen his full demon. A monster he desired to be. She could not believe that he'd actually wanted to be such a thing. A mindless beast that would go on a killing frenzy just for pleasure. But the way he stood before her now. He seemed even more beast than human…

Inuyasha moved towards the shed door once more. Stopping when his attention was drawn to Tessaiga which was standing against one of the walls.

They were not keeping him sealed in here!

"Inuyasha!"

He turned his head. And growled.

_Well, if he is behaving like an animal, I have no other option._

"SIT!" She yelled.

The loud thud shook the whole shed as the half demon was forced towards the ground. She stood up and walked passed his yielding body. Stopping for a moment beside his head. When he raised it a little she held no remorse as she voiced it again. The command smacking his head on the floor.

She walked to the door and knelt down by it. Holding four charms in her hand she placed two of them on each side of the door. Two from Kaede. Two from Miroku. One of each on each side.

"Lady Kagome, are you all right?" a voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Fine!" She yelled back and voiced another 'sit' after it when she heard the rustle of Inuyasha's fire rat behind her as he got up. "I'm fine."

He was cursing her or Miroku, or Kaede or just everything. She could hardly make it out as his face was pressed in the dirt.

"Is everything secure, Miroku?" she asked.

"Almost. You sure about this?" the voice asked.

"Yes."

Although it was strange. Her voice wasn't as steady as she had wanted it to be.

"Be careful Kagome," she heard Shippo's trembling voice say.

"I will sweetie."

"Is this your idea of nursing?" Inuyasha asked her, mockingly.

She turned around and knelt beside his body. Already the soil was becoming moist with his blood. It leaking through the bandages.

"No, Inuyasha. I can tell you this: this is not my idea of nursing you back to health. I hope that before this day is over you and I will see eye to eye on that."

He flinched when she tried to touch his head. Moving his head away from her touch as if it would hurt him. His reaction was meant as an insult to her. She knew that.

A harsh remark was uttered from his lips: "I'm not Shippo you can mother around. I'm not a pup. I've killed people for much less than what you are doing now. You cannot cage me."

"Is that what you desire? To kill me? Really?"

He saw the hurt in her eyes. "One part of me does, right now."

She cried. Almost. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes. He could always make her cry so easily. Why was he being jerk?!

And why could he also be so nice…

"I know about that part!" She shouted. "We all do! It's the part of you that wants rip out my heart right now, doesn't it?!"

"Yes," he hissed. And it wasn't a lie. Inside his mind the beast was roaring. As he eyed the pulsing artery that lay hidden behind the skin of her throat he could feel it rattling its own cage deep inside his soul.

"And what about the other half?"

The beads had lost their power over him and no new command was voiced.

He squatted before her. "You know what the other half thinks of you, Kagome."

His voice was so much softer now.

_Inuyasha…_

Then he tilted his head. "But you can never assume that it's the strongest part of me." His eyes narrowed.

That scared her! The way he looked at her now scared her…

"Ever," he added.

He stood up and walked towards the Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha."

"Shut up," he said as he grabbed the sheath. "I know you all mean well. In your own way. But I will not be sealed. We'll stop this now." And he pulled the sword out of the sheath.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

The fang of his father did not appear.

In his hand he was just holding the rusty blade that held the true power of the Tessaiga within.

_What the fuck?!_

He turned around facing her. The way she looked at him, at the sword, she had expected this. He looked at the door. _Damn wards!_

"FUCK!"

The sword flew through the air and the sheath fell on the floor with a 'tud'. The sound as the metal of the sword hit the wood made her flinch. The sword rang as the pointy tip got stuck in one of the wooden boards. The sound almost sad. Like that one time Sesshomaru had beat it up with that dragon claw. The sword had actually cried that day.

She swallowed. For a moment she had seconds thoughts of being here locked up with him.

He was panting, his chest heaving. Claws tensed. There were no marks on his face. There was no red bloodlust in his eyes. But as he stood there in the shed, he seemed more demon than ever before.

* * *

Miroku placed the last charm on the wood, close to the door. Almost ten wards on each side of the shed. It was a ridiculous sight. Standing before the door he commenced one last prayer, then standing back he swayed his staff before taking a bow towards the door.

"Keep them safe," he whispered. _Both of them._

He turned towards the little fox demon who was trembling in the grass. Inuyasha was raging inside. Miroku had heard it too. The last thing they heard was the Tessaiga being thrown against one of the walls. The metallic sound was unmistakable.

Miroku looked at his sword charms. He had almost forgotten about them. Knowing Inuyasha would not part with the blade so easily he had to find a way to even subdue the dangerous fang. It would otherwise smash the shed to bits. The rusty disguise of Tessaiga had not such power. It had barely even the power of a normal blade.

Although the sound had startled him it had assured him that the charms worked perfectly. Inuyasha could not draw his father's fang.

"Are you coming, Shippo?"

"Gladly," the fox demon shivered as he followed Miroku down the hill to where Sango and Kirara were waiting.

* * *

Staring at the blade being stuck in the wooden wall, he calmed himself down. When he turned his head he noticed Kagome sitting on the hay bed. Her back against the wall, knees against her chest and her arms around her legs. Before her stood the first aid kit. The box was still open. Bandages and band aids and stuff lying around the box. She had not even bothered with picking them up.

He walked towards her while taking his suikan off. He placed it on the hay and gestured for her to sit down on it. She looked at it, but did not move.

"Fine," he spat. "Have it your way." He moved his hadagi down from his shoulders so it hang around his waist and sat down on top of it himself. He noticed the lighter laying close to the box. He snatched it before she could grab it and he raised his arms.

She looked at him. A bit baffled.

"Well?" he asked, nudging his head toward his chest.

She sighed before moving closer and kneeling before him. Slowly and carefully her hands untied the bandage that was already colored a deep stained red.

She caught her breath as she noticed the hole in his chest. It looked even worse than before she had started bandaging him. Muscle and a part of his ribcage even visible. She felt guilty knowing his tantrum alone could not have caused it. Her 'sit' commands had made the injury worse.

"Sorry," she said softly as she used a clean bandage to clean the blood of his chest.

He could see that her eyes were tearing up again. "Don't," he said softly.

It seemed so useless to cry over something so trivial. Within a couple of hours the hole would already be closed again. With or without her care.

But she did cry for him. Not now, because he had warned her not to. But she had done before and would do other times if he'd let her. She cried for him. No one had done that before. One demon less in the world was a gift. Half or whole. A demon was a demon. No one would shed tears over a half demon.

She did.

He looked down while she cleaned the wound. It amazed him that she could look at him like that without being disgusted. He admired that of her. That she could tend to his wounds without vomiting.

He would not admit it, but he liked her attentions on his skin. Her hands and fingers were soft. A big contradiction to his own calloused digits. Her treatments were always making him relax. And her voice if she spoke so softly to him was putting his restless mind at ease.

He sniffed unnoticed by her while she was so close to his body. She always smelled so nice. Of flowers and herbs.

"It's done." She placed her hands on her knees admiring her handy work.

It looked even better than the first time. Might have been because he had been very pliant this time. Sitting still like that. She told herself to not get used to that. She would definitely end up disappointed in the future.

"Are you going to rampage some more, or can I clean this up," she said and nodded her head into the direction of the first aid kit.

He looked at her. "Clean it up," he said harshly.

Grabbing the things she mimicked in his voice in the best way she could: "You're welcome, Kagome." From the corners of her eyes she could see him grin at her words. It made her smile a bit.

He was toying with the lighter again. Once again moving the fingers of his other hand through the flame.

"You should not play with fire," she warned him even though he would ignore her anyway. "You're not wearing the fire rat right now," she muttered.

"You want the fire rat?"

He was teasing her. The way he said it and grinned at her. This was the Inuyasha she had come to know. _Too love…_

"No. You should wear it. You're the one playing with fire."

When he flicked the switch again she just couldn't stand it. Even the clicking noise of it became most annoying. She reached forward and-

She pulled back and she cried out. Holding her right hand with her left, her index finger held up in the air. She had reached for it while he had just turned it on. It had been real bad timing on her part. Her finger had been caught directly in the flames.

"You idiot!" he snarled. He closed the cap on the lighter and quickly placed it in the box before reaching out to grab her hand.

She was pulling her hand back towards her chest as he moved his fingers around her tiny wrist. His other hand gently prying her fingers of her hand.

"Stupid," he said and with a quick pull he had her hand under his control. One hand around her wrist, the other on the hand he pulled her more towards him and placed the burned finger in his mouth.

The arm was trembling due to the sudden pain the muscles of it tensing up. He bent the other fingers in a fist so he had better access to the whole digit. He could feeling it pulsing in his mouth.

The moment he had acted she had become frozen to the ground. He had done such a thing before a long time ago. Then it had been just a small cut as he had licked the blood of it and had bandaged it up with a piece of a handkerchief.

The pain was ebbing away slowly as he held her finger in his mouth. His tongue was moving over it, the gentle wet strokes soothing the pain. Although it all had been weird at first she relaxed into his attention. A warmth filling her heart because it was evidence that he cared for her wellbeing.

He could curse, shout, and make threats at her, but deep down inside he really cared.

_Human, half demon, demon… I love you just the way you are. _

Although it might have been just simple demon first aid, Kagome couldn't stop the sensations that were twirling inside her body. He could just have lit the whole shed on fire and it would not have been any different. Everything inside her was burning up. Heat rising to her cheekbones and flushing her face.

Her mind was becoming lustful. Imagination going wild. Although she had her fair share of fantasies about him and her together, they were nothing compared to what her mind was conjuring up now. She pictured that curling wet tongue around her finger, doing other wonderful things on other parts of her body.

The whole feeling was making her uncomfortable and embarrassed. She was however hesitant to just pull her finger back, for she didn't want to have it accidently scraped by sharp fangs. And even though the whole thing was making her uneasy, it was also very exciting too. Another reason to be reluctant to make a hasty retreat.

Another part in her mind – somewhere far away it seemed – was going off like her alarm clock at home. The bells of it ringing in her ears. Yelling at her: _what are you doing?! What is he doing?! Sweet as it is that is not first aid anymore!_

No it wasn't. As she looked at him – a this face, his expression – she realized it. His eyes were closed, his grip had tightened on her hand and the things his mouth was doing with her digit now had nothing to do with its initial purpose.

She had no idea what he was thinking right now, but she doubted it had anything to do with relieving pain from being burned. He was nibbling on it and when the nibbling turned into sucking, she took a sharp intake of breath and her heart even skipped a beat. Her face flushing even more.

Her mind was chanting a mantra of 'o my gods' and she swallowed to moisten her dry throat not sure what to do. It was getting really awkward now.

"uhm… uhm… uhm… Inuyasha…?" She pulled slightly on her finger, hoping he would get the hint.

He opened his eyes and the sucking stopped. She released the air she had been holding and the moment he opened his mouth she quickly moved her hand out of his grip and pulled her finger free.

She looked at it. It wasn't red anymore and it had stopped hurting. She'd figured out once that his saliva had healing abilities. Probably a dog demon thing. Which was also odd actually, for his brother's saliva was poisonous. Then again, the latter was only so in his true demon form.

He was looking at her. She could feel it. He was looking at the finger that just had been in his mouth. She moved her hands behind her back in an attempt to break the tension and to get him out of his weird haze.

He blinked once as the object of his focus was removed out of sight. Then his eyes moved up to look into hers. She gulped as she saw something in them she did not recognize seeing before. It made her stomach turn in a pleasant titillating way.

Before she could avert her eyes to break the contact she suddenly felt his mouth against her lips. Her eyes had widened in shock and realizing it was a kiss she closed them by force.

"Inuyasha?" she muttered against his lips.

Instead of breaking the kiss off he took her opening her mouth as an invitation to slid his tongue inside. Whatever protest she could ever think of was silenced immediately by that action. She could feel him exploring her mouth in an almost forceful way. Whatever he had been thinking while he had attended to her injury, it had certainly got him riled up.

_You know what he was thinking. It isn't hard to guess, considering how he's reacting. You were thinking it too…_

She opened her eyes, placed her hands against his shoulder and pulled back. _You are stuck in a shed, alone with him. Think really hard about what you want! _She ordered herself.

She tried to get control over herself. Her feelings, her breathing, her heart which was about to thump its way right out of her chest.

"Kagome."

She looked up. She barely recognized that voice that spoke her name. It was so hoarse…

Suddenly her back felt the soft hay and she noticed she was lying on the fire rat. _What the hell happened?! _Within a blink of her eyes he had grabbed her, moved her around and placed her on the improvised bedding. And now he was straddling her legs just beneath her skirt.

She felt it. It was impossible not to miss. His arousal pressing on the skin of her legs.

_O my…_

Her face was blushing ferociously. She knew if she wouldn't stop him now, it would lead to very intimate action for sure. He was very eager to take their relationship to the next level. And fast. Her mind was however still spinning from their first real passionate kiss.

Thinking and dreaming about such actions with him was one thing. Now she had to find the courage to actually act on them. While she was pondering what to do she noticed he had untied his obi and was pulling his hadagi free from his hakama, throwing it aside.

_Breathe, Kagome, breathe, s_he told herself, noticing she was holding her breath once again.

Then his body leaned over hers and his head was pushing against her breasts. He was nuzzling her chest through her clothing. Sniffing and moving his head. His hands were on her sides, fingers pulling on the fabric, inching it upwards.

She looked down at him while he was sniffing her torso. It didn't fit any category of normal human courting and she had no idea how to react to it. She figured it was best to just wait and see. Albeit weird it was kind of exciting too.

He had hiked her shirt up over her breasts and his nose was now pressing against her skin. She had never thought about it, or felt it before – how could she – but it was a funny fact she came to realize now. His nose was warm and wet. _Like a dog!_

She heard a sound that could only be described as an uttering of annoyance. Somewhat like a grunt. It was obvious why. The way his nose was pressed against it, he did not like her bra.

He wiggled his body further down her legs and soon his face was pressed against the waistband of her skirt, then her skirt was being pulled up.

A new mantra of 'o my gods' was voiced inside her mind when he pressed his nose between her legs against her panties. Now her hands moved, pressing against his head, trying to push it away. It was getting a bit too freaky. _Way awkward!_

He raised himself and scooted up her body again until he was in his previous position straddling her. When he looked at her he was grinning smugly. He bent forward and she felt his breath against her right ear first before she heard him say: "you may be hesitant, but your body certainly knows what it wants. It's very eager to play." Then a very deep low whisper he added: "I can smell it."

She gasped.

"I smelled it just then, but I had to be sure." He licked his lips. "You want this."

It excited him that she didn't want any human. She wanted him! A half demon.

She felt him grabbing her right hand and looked as he moved it toward the bulge in his hakama. Pressing it hard against it. She could feel the heat emanating from it even through the fire rat fur. He was forcing her hand to rub against it and she felt the bulge getting bigger.

He leaned forward again while he moved her hand between the seams. Another fact she learned: the seams weren't sewed shut. They overlapped and he pushed her hand between them and behind it there was no fabric, just skin. He was walking around commando!

Surprised and startled by it she pulled on her hand but he would not let go and pushed it against him even more.

"I want you too," he rasped in her ear.

His desire was obvious as she was kind of obligated to feel him. She could feel him moving her fingers over his member, making them hold him in a very intimate way. She had nothing for comparison, but from what she felt and from the quick glimpse she had seen once by accident he could not complain.

_Although… I might, _she thought as she realized they were actually going to be intimate together. And she decided to become a bit more bold, but she wanted to know. He was, in the end, not human.

She knew demons and humans were compatible apparently. Otherwise half demons were never born. Some demons looked human enough or walked around in a human form, but how many bits and pieces were human?

He was sitting upright and his eyes were closed as he felt her moving on her own. Probably thinking she was getting anxious to feel him and arouse him further.

_Let him keep that delusion, for the moment, _ she thought as she explored. She was just eager in finding out if there would be any freaky reasons for her to shout a 'sit' and get far, far away.

Moving her fingers over the smooth skin it felt… normal. No spikes or other weird abnormalities she had been dreading.

She sighed in relieve. His hand had released hers while she was feeling him up and she pulled it back now she had the reassurance she wanted.

Fangs were peeking from beneath his upper lip in his grin as he opened his eyes and looked down on her. Hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and he pulled it up, over her head and off, throwing it aside as well.

She saw him tilting his head , the most curious expression on his face. The fuzzy ears twitched. He looked so cute.

Then the cuteness effect disappeared when he held out his right hand and stretched his fingers and claws and she was quick to realize what he was about to do.

"No, no, no, no." She swiftly grabbed his hand and pushed it back. Sitting up she reached behind her back to unclasp the bra.

When she was about to throw it where her shirt was lying, he grabbed it from her.

She looked at the puzzled look on his face while he held it in his hands and turned the article around, completely fascinated by it. It felt really weird to just sit there. Naked from the waist up as an aroused young male before you seemed more interested in your wardrobe from the future than your breasts. She fought the urge to yell a 'hello! I'm naked' and point at her own chest. That would be utterly ridiculous...

Then he tossed it over his shoulder. She tried to follow it with her eyes to see where it would land so she could find it again, but was blocked by a male torso.

He was staring intently at her. So focused it was really embarrassing. When her arms instinctively moved to cover her chest he grabbed her wrists, preventing them from blocking his view.

Then he leaned over her, releasing her hands and moving forward so she would fall back on the hay bed and fire rat.

She closed her eyes and moved her hands through his soft hair when his mouth moved over her breasts. Lips, tongue and even fangs were used to tease the skin. A moan escaped her lips as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and she could hear him chuckle softly.

She opened her eyes when the he stopped and she felt his weight moving away from her legs. He was standing and loosened the ties of his hakama. Her eyes followed it dropping on the floor as he stepped out of it.

Whoever thought of him as repulsing was out of their minds. He was handsome.

He must have noticed her ogling him for he chuckled and asked: "Like what you see?"

She giggled – a bit nervously – and answered: "Yes."

He turned towards her. Standing proud and a tad bit arrogant and truth be told he had every right to be. "Since I've showed you mine," he grinned smugly, "show me yours?"

The worst line ever! But he made it work. A fantasy of being provocative and stripping sensually before him entered her mind, she decided to plan it for the future, though, for right now nerves where having a blast with her body. Her hands and fingers were trembling too much to make normal undressing even possible.

She could feel the hay move as he sat down beside her when she worked on the zipper of her skirt. It had found the worst timing ever to get stuck. Steady hands moved towards hers, coming to her aid. She removed her hands as he grabbed the zipper thing and pulled back – to her surprise with enough force, but still careful that it wouldn't rip, it opened.

"Thanks," she said.

She took of her skirt and panties in one movement of her hands and tossed them towards where her shirt was lying on the ground.

Immediately fingers pressed against her thighs to push them apart. One hand moved to her breasts while the other remained on her thighs while his lips traced her belly and moved lower. Then her mind went blank as his head disappeared between her legs and his tongue traced the folds in a long upward sweep.

The sound that came from her was a moan and a gasp at once. Her body arching automatically towards his hot mouth. Her hands fisting the fire rat for support. He licked twice before she felt that wicked appendage suddenly disappear inside of her, making her cry out and arch even more. It curled inside her once before it retreated.

She was breathing heavily when he moved back up her body. The feeling of his tongue moving over the scar of the jewel and his ears twitching against her sides tickled her. She giggled and rolled her body away from it.

As she moved warning signs went off in her head. She had turned almost on her stomach and turning her head she noticed a very exciting half dog demon, sitting beside her, eying her. Staring at her behind.

_O, o…._

His hands moved over her thighs urging her to turn more, but she quickly rolled herself on her back again.

"No," she said and she heard the slight panic in her own voice. _That was a real stupid move, Kagome! _She scolded herself.

She saw his lips forming a disappointed pout. "No?"

"N-not like that."

He grinned at her as he mimicked her reply. "Not like that, heh?"

She moved her hands to his face, holding it. "I would like to see you," she said. "And hold you."

He 'hmmd,' and then moved his knee between her thighs to spread them. When she opened her legs she felt him moving his body between them. Her heart was pounding fast in anticipation.

Strong hands below her back and on her hip moved her body downwards towards his. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt him entering her. He pushed in slow and it was an odd feeling as he stretched her. Her body trying to accommodate to the intrusion.

She opened her eyes when she felt him stop. He had come to a point where he met some resistance and by the look of it he had not expected it.

His eyes widened. Astonishment all over his face. "You've never…"

She was surprised by his reaction. What had he expected? Apparently not that he would be her first.

He was gnashing his teeth and she could feel him moving back a bit.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "C-can't stop now," he rasped.

One hand moved to her hips fingers pressing, holding tight – preventing her from moving – and then one hard thrust followed.

The cry she gave was smothered by his lips as they fiercely pressed onto hers. Her fingers were pressing into the muscles of his back as her body trembled beneath him. She didn't want to break the moment by crying, but tears escaped her eyes anyway as she clutched onto him for dear life.

This was not really how she had pictured it out to be in her fantasies. Although not ignorant about the facts of real lovemaking and the over romanced way of first experiences in novels, she had not expected to feel like being nailed to the ground.

Maybe she should have told him. Maybe he could have than prepared her body more for it.

She felt him licking her tears away. First her cheeks than she closed her eyes as his tongue glided over them. It felt weird, him doing that. But at least she could see him clearly again, now that the tears were gone. Her hands seemed a bit reluctant to let go of his body while he was imbedded inside of her.

It was almost as if he was inside her stomach. The feeling was strange, not pleasant, but not really unpleasant either.

The stupidest thought entered her mind just then. She could not picture herself ever giving birth to a child. To squeeze a child through there.

_I don't care what biology books say. It's not natural! If fate decides that I stay in this world, with Inuyasha, I'm just going to adopt Shippo and that will be the end of it._

It was stupid. Pain as a way of binding two living things together. A mother and a child. And for the first ever coupling of two lovers. _Nature has some fucked up humor._

His face was then against hers. His head and nose rubbing against her left cheek. It reminded her of her cat Buyo brushing his head on her legs or other parts of her body for affection and she realized it was just that. A token of affection. An apology that he had hurt her.

Being moved by the gesture she moved her right hand to his head and stroked him behind one of his ears. Somehow it felt instinctively natural to do so as a reply. That she had come to except his endearment.

He was nuzzling her hair and she felt him lowering his body, resting on his arms - carefully averting from putting his full weight on top of her – bringing his mouth close to her left ear.

"Move when you're ready," she heard him whisper. And it kind of startled her that he left it up to her now.

As he raised his head to look at her she tried to read him, not to sure what to do. There was concern and playfulness in his eyes, but also pain. The latter obviously due to the fact he had to restrain himself from moving. And the last thing she wanted was to see him hurt.

She moved her hands from his hair to his back to hold him. She closed her eyes, taking firm hold of his body. And then she moved her hips.

He hissed, swallowing a curse. It was agony to hold still, but he couldn't move even if he wanted to. She was actually hurting him. Her inner muscles painfully clutching on his member. She needed to relax for both their sakes.

"Slowly," he whispered soothingly as her face cringed of pain. "Don't force. Feel. Relax."

He kissed her, pressing his lips on hers. When she opened her eyes he moved toward her breasts. Curling his tongue around each nipple and licking the skin around it, before taking them in his mouth and sucking them. First one, than the other. His intent to distract her.

It worked for she started moaning again, arching her head, her chest. And soon her hips pressed against his and the moan that escaped her mouth was not one of pain but one of pleasure. He could feel her relaxing due to his ministrations and let out a sigh as her muscles finally eased up on their vice grip hold.

His lips moved to her throat to nibble and tease. She tilted her head against his and giggled. Her fingers on his shoulders softly pushing against him to cease his ticklish torture on her skin. Her hips unconsciously moving against his pelvis. The signal he was waiting for.

His mouth was on her ear again. His hot breath against it. "Can I move now?"

He had to pin his ears for the answer for it had been a so soft.

"Yes."

He was relieved for it had been one hell of a torture. Especially when she had started moving. Inexperienced, tentative movements. They ignited his desire even more. The other half of him had been snarling – was growling at him still. That part of him would have had him already pounding into her. Not caring about her pain or his own for that matter.

He raised himself a bit and looked down at her. Her facial expression anxious and a tad nervous. Her hands on his shoulders grabbing him a bit tighter as he moved his hips – pulling out almost completely – before thrusting in again slowly.

He held her gaze while he created a steady rhythm in his movements. First slow. With each move forward his mouth and teeth nipping on skin. Lips, nose, breasts, neck. Circling his hips against hers, coaxing her to move with him. Guiding her with a hand on her hip. His other hand next to their bodies. Holding him upright.

_Too slow! _His demon side snarled. _Faster! _He registered her expression looking for any signs of real discomfort. Closed eyes that opened suddenly when the next thrust was a bit harder than the others had been. Wide eyes, big pupils staring at him. Wonder, awkwardness, lust. The latter also evident in the scent she gave off.

He threw his head back and breathed in deeply. The air was delightfully musk. Filled with the aroma of both their sweating bodies and the wetness of her body's arousal. And blood…

His own from his wounds. And hers due to her first ever coupling. He always hated the scent, during their coupling mixed with all the other scents in the room it, however, somehow felt right. Hers and his mixed together. A morbid way of binding them together. Her flesh with his flesh. Her blood with his blood. Her scent combined with his own.

Her cheeks were lovely colored. First it had been shyness that had made them red, but now it was the heat of passion that had fired them up. He gave her a playful grin before his mouth traced that human ear again.

"Keep up," he said and his ears caught a gasp of air as he started to move faster – yielding to the whim of his demon half as well as his human half.

She looked at him as he raised his upper body. Her hands gliding over his chest. Tracing the hard pecs and carefully avoiding the bandages. Blood was coloring them slightly. New blood. Even as a human she could smell it, almost taste it. The iron scent in the air.

She had to say something even if it would ruin the whole moment. She couldn't let him hurt himself.

"Your wounds," she said between breaths.

"Never mind them," he grunted. He nipped the skin of one of her breasts. "Fuck, Kagome. Don't stop. They'll heal."

She then realized she had stopped moving with him as she had noticed the fresh blood on the bandages. She gave a short cry as he gave a quick hard thrust between his rhythmic movements. As if he was trying to get her attention.

He tugged on the nipple with his teeth which made her arch and cry out once more. _Good!_ She looked at him. His eyes. Not his chest anymore.

It was humorous to see a little anger in those lustful brown eyes. She was scolding him with them for giving that bite. Well, he made sure that irritation was vivid in his eyes. They were busy with something. Not tending to wounds. She could tend to all his wounds later. If she wanted to play nurse so much he would even make an extra couple of cuts of his own to please her.

The hand on her hip was moving her body up against his, pushing harder this time. Claws raking her skin as he urged her to move on her own again. The rhythm was much faster now and she noticed her body was getting tired already. She was glad for the hand aiding her.

_I need more stamina if we ever do this again! _Apparently running away from demons in the Feudal Era wasn't enough to build up a good endurance if your lover wasn't human. Yet, she had no doubt he would mind 'training' her.

She looked at him. His expression was almost like that dark demon inside of him now. His growling, his eyes full of hunger and him baring his fangs like that. Only this time she didn't feel frightened seeing him so feral like that. For that hunger wasn't for blood. It was lust. It was highly erotic and turning her on. She couldn't imagine feeling like this if she would be with a normal human man.

This was what his mother must have felt. This was all those women who had lost their hearts to demon males must have felt. The power. The thrill of danger combined with lust.

_They are right_, she thought. Those girls who were swooning over vampire romance novels. She considered them idiots before. Even reprimanding those women in those novels for being so stupid for letting themselves always be caught and surrender so easily. Barely even fighting to escape.

Now she understood. The power of such darkness. The desire to submit to such being. To let yourself be taken. Be conquered.

Death lurking in those dark corners. Licking its lips, anticipating anxiously for the moment were such love making would go wrong. Waiting for the dark beast to emerge. Than taking everything at the height of passion. Body, heart, blood and soul.

She wanted to be taken as well. To transform in such a wanton being, to experience that dark pleasure. Her body desired it. Her mind submitted to it.

She was moving her hips with him. Frantic thrusts. Her hands on his shoulders pulling his body down on hers. To feel the friction of his skin against her own. Her legs moving over his as she opened herself more to him, pulling him deeper.

She could feel it. The swirl of forgetfulness. The feeling of being sucked into Miroku's windtunnel. That sweet moment of oblivion. And she wanted was to forget, even if it was for a moment. Her modern world obligations of school tests and homework, exams, Naraku's endless traps and trickery, Jewel shards and Kikyo.

Her arms moved around his neck as he pressed his lips against her right shoulder and throat, smothering his own grunts and moans. His left hand was moving through her hair. His voice rasping her name. His right hand on her left hip was pressing her body against him with each thrust.

* * *

"It's awful quiet in there," Shippo stated.

They all looked at the shed.

"Do you think Kagome is alright in there?" Sango asked. She was worried because of Inuyasha's hot tempered nature. They had heard the bangs against the wood and the yelling when he obviously had discovered he had been sealed in by Miroku's and Keade's charms.

To keep the half demon locked up so he would let himself heal seemed logical. The man was too stubborn to just rest. Miroku had told her they had done it before. Inuyasha had not been pleased with it then and was apparently not pleased at with it now.

And now they had left Kagome with him. They had planned it all together and she had told them she wanted to stay. To tend to his wounds and calm him. Shippo was glad actually that he didn't have to stay with Inuyasha this time.

Shippo had stayed with Inuyasha in a locked up shed before and he had not liked it at all. He had even transformed himself into Kagome to sooth the man, but it had only enraged him even further when he found out he had been tricked by Shippo.

But Shippo was now worried about Kagome as well. Neither of them had heard any sit commands coming from the shed anymore or protests and it was now dead silent.

Miroku stood up. "I'll go and check."

Shippo hopped onto his shoulder. "I come too." The kid demon clenched his right hand into a fist. "If he hurt her I'll distract him and you'll pull Kagome out of there, alright?"

Miroku laughed softly. "I hardly think such act will be necessary, Shippo. Lady Kagome is much stronger than you think. She has dealt with Inuyasha's temper tantrums way before even we came along. Maybe she sang him softly to sleep. They say that the soft voice of a young maiden can hold power over some demons. Singing might even lull them to sleep."

Shippo cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think that will work. I've heard her singing before. I didn't mind really, but Inuyasha yelled at her that the sound was even worse than the scratching sound of claws on stone. She made him 'sit' of course for saying that to her."

They stopped before the shed.

"Wait here, Shippo." Miroku gestured with his hand that the little demon should stay put.

Slowly the monk approached the door. Leaning forward he placed his left ear against it and listened.

A smirk formed around the corners of his lips as he recognized the sounds that were coming from the other side of the door.

Meanwhile he had not noticed the little fox demon, who had approached as well and had also pressed one of his ears against the door, until the kid spoke.

Eyes wide in shock and bit of fright in them too Shippo said: "He's smothering her. We need to help her."

Before the kid could even move forward to pry of the warding seals of the door Miroku had caught him by his fury tail and had lifted him up. He placed a finger against his own lips ordering the kid to be silent.

"He is doing no such thing, to Kagome."

The kid blinked in surprise. He was sure to have a much better hearing than the monk. He knew what he'd heard. Inuyasha was hurting Kagome!

Shippo tried to wiggle free from Miroku's grip. "We need to help her. She's in pain."

Miroku quickly placed a hand over Shippo's mouth to silence him. Holding the kid he leaned against the door once more, chuckling slightly this time.

"Kagome is not in pain, Shippo," he explained.

"She's not?" a mumbling voice asked from beneath his hand.

"No. Inuyasha is planting seeds of love."

A short, sudden yelp from the man made Shippo turn his head. Sango was holding the monk by his right ear and pulling him upright.

"Seeds of love, huh?"

_O, O… _Shippo new that typical facial expression. Normally it meant Miroku being slapped hard in the face. Not being pulled by his ear. By the look on his face it really hurt. The man was, however, still a bit reluctant to leave his spot by the door of the shed.

"Sango. My dear Sango," he tried but she would not budge and pulled. The man had no other option but to follow as she held his ear in a strong grip.

"It seems they're doing fine and they don't need to be checked upon." She pushed the monk forward as she let go of his ear.

He dropped Shippo as he fell forward on the grass. Shippo laughed.

"She made you sit, Miroku."

"Sango please."

She said nothing but pointed to the tree they were sitting against earlier. Like a dog with his tail between his legs he slowly moved towards their previous sitting spot.

"You too, Shippo," she said. "And make sure he stays there. You are even allowed to use statues on him if he tries anything.

"O, neat!" Shippo chuckled. That would help him practice his skills.

As Shippo hopped toward Miroku Sango looked back towards the shed.

_About time, _she mused._ Good for you Kagome. _She smiled, glad that her friends had finally acted out their feelings toward one another.

* * *

Kagome was clinging onto his body, trying hard to keep up with his faster motions. She was close. Real close. _Just a little bit more. _All she needed was the right friction and she clutched onto him making certain he stayed where he was an moved in the angle he was moving, for he sure was creating it.

Inuyasha could feel her inner muscles pulsating around his member. He also knew she was close. The way she was holding him, it was very obvious she wanted him to move just like that. He had no complaints there. The friction was amazing.

His ears had twitched when they caught the sound of the monk and the little brat outside the door. For a moment he thought they would actually bash in. That would really had pissed him off. But the short yelp from the man was sign that he was reprimanded by his own woman. And the footsteps retreated, leaving them alone in their secluded place.

Fortunately the woman that was moaning and writhing beneath his body had no knowledge of what had happened outside just few seconds ago. She was in her own little world of ecstasy at the moment. To focused on her release an in achieving it.

He did not like her shrill voice when she cried or when she was angry, but the cry she voiced as she finally tensed up was music to his ears. He growled her name as her inner muscles milked him and after a few jerky thrusts he collapsed on her chest.

Her heartbeat was like the flapping of a scared little bird. She was smacking her lips to bring moisture to her mouth and trying hard to keep enough air flowing into her lungs to keep herself from fainting.

Their activity had risen the temperature in the structure considerably. It even gave him a terrible headache. He shook his head for a moment to rid himself of it and of that annoying sound in his ears.

Although her cry of release had given is ego a boost there had been a pitch in it that had left a nasty ringing sound in his ears. Next time he had to make sure to smother her up somehow. Perhaps kiss her like he had done while claiming her body.

But sadly that would only work in that position. Since they were keeping him sealed in until he was completely healed he was going to make the best if of it, now he had some very pleasant company that was eager to play. The thought of such prospect now and in the future made him hard again already.

They could rip the skin of his chest or break the bones in his body for all he cared. Those injuries would heal over time and meanwhile Kagome could nurse him and tend to his every need.

Soft hands pressed against his shoulder blades. He looked at her.

"Inuyasha. You're heavy."

He pushed himself up on his hands. Yet instead of moving out of her body he thrust forward slightly. She moaned a bit pained and her eyes widened in surprise.

"A-again?"

Her staggered voice amused him. "What do you take me for? A mere human?" He thrust again, making a clear point. She had told him once she loved him the way he was. Now was not the time for regrets.

Her hands moved over the bandages as they leaked blood on her chest. "We need to get you cleaned up. I need to-"

He grunted in frustration and shut her up with a kiss. Damn that woman, she was not going to let this go, was she?

Pulling away from her lips he moved one hand over his chest. His claws tearing through her thick bandages like it was silk.

"See," he said. "Old blood. It's already healing."

Her hands stroked the red skin, feather light touches tracing the deep scar of healing tissue.

He pressed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Now quit your whining. I'll let you nurse me some more later. I'll even make some new cuts for you to bandage up, kay?"

She laughed at that. He liked it when she laughed. That sound was actually very pleasing to his ears.

"You don't have to do that," she giggled. "As long as you're ok. I don't want to see your hurt. I hate it when your hurt."

_O no._ Tears were welling up in her eyes again. _Not crying! _That girl was like a whirlwind of emotions. Worse than his own Windscar.

He kissed her again. Soft this time. Opening one eye he saw the tears dissipating in her eyes as she was caught up in a new emotions. Looking at her as she pulled away from his lips to breath, he noticed she was smiling again.

_I found the perfect way to block her wind, _he mused humorously. Gently he pulsated his hips against her. A soft moan emanating from her mouth.

He lowered his head to clean her breasts of his own blood. Her chest arched toward his mouth due to his treatment and he could feel her muscles clenching again. Her body already adapting to his sexual drive.

She closed her eyes and grabbed hold of his arms as he moved again. _They need to change those sexual education books. They need to warn women of demon stamina._

* * *

"How are things going in there?" The old woman asked, giving a nod towards the shed up the hill.

"Inuyasha is planting seeds of love," Shippo replied cheerfully while coloring.

Kaede raised an eyebrow at that remark.

"I don't know what it means," he added, "but I think it has something to do with herbs, which makes sense, because Kagome is in there too."

"Kagome is still in there?" The old priestess laughed softly. "O, I see." She looked down at the little fox demon. "What are you drawing?"

"Seeds of love, see?"

Sango and Miroku moved closer. Both looking suspiciously as Shippo showed them the drawing he had been making. Sango was kind of worried that the kid had picked up on something in the shed. She dreaded any explanation that had to do with Inuyasha and Kagome right now.

"See," Shippo said, "this is the cat. This is the dog. And they are planting, see? These are leaves of the plant. And that's a heart. That's the seed they are planting. Kagome says a heart means love. So the dog plants the heart for the cat. See, she's smiling." He held up another drawing. "And here the dog is hurt. See, he's crying. But here is the cat with the plant. She rubs it on him, see. And now he is covered in love."

Unnoticed by the others Sango was pinching Miroku in his leg for he was about the say something. And by the look on his face it was not something a kid should hear.

"That is sweet Shippo," Kaede said. "And you are right. Love is indeed a very good sustenance for nursing someone back to health."

"Really? Great! So he'll be better soon."

Kaede smiled as she looked at the shed. "Yes he will. And they will be hungry, too. Will you help me make a stew for Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Sure." He jumped up and followed Kaede to her house in the village.

Miroku leaned forwards and picked up the last drawing. "You know Sango," he said. "You were hurt in the fight and you heard Kaede. Love is a good sustenance for nursing someone back to health. My dear Sango, I would gladly aid you and cover you with seeds of-"

"Don't even go there," she growled.

She was standing up as he looked at her. She was about to explode.

"You're playing with fire, monk."

* * the end * *

* * *

Is it silly to laugh at your own stories? I really laughed when I wrote the part of the 'seeds of love' where Shippo and Miroku are checking the shed to find out if Kagome is alright.

Somehow during the day I continued writing this fic I ended up with the song 'Sowing the Seeds of Love' from Tears for Fears in my head. (Have no idea why!) That's how I got the idea to use the phrase.

The phrase 'seeds of love' seemed very fitting to be used by Miroku in a lecherous kind of way, I thought. And so that story section was born. And Shippo of course being ignorant about the real meaning of the words/the pun makes another fun story section as he explains his own meaning of the words to Kaede.

I really loved the episode with the drawings of Shippo. It was fun to use his drawing skills in a fanfic.

I hope you had as much fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it.

Reviews are most welcome!

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
